


Fatherless Son

by Notsalony



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bindings, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bukkake, Business Talk, Camming, Deepthroat, Exposure, For Sale, Forced Nudity, Gang Bang, Humiliation, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Other, Rent Boy, Restraints, Road Head, Selfcest, Stripping, hungry eyes, investors, suggestion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Archie Andrews has lost his father unexpectedly and is now selling himself one sexual act at a time to pay the bills.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Ambrose Spellman, Archie Andrews/Archie Andrews, Archie Andrews/FP Jones, Archie Andrews/Moose Mason
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	1. Deep Throating

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober all the way.

Archie stretched his body, letting the water from his shower cascade down his body. He'd staid up late the last few days ever since they finished burying his dad in the Riverdale Cemetery. He'd not had a proper night's rest in a week. Not since his father died on the job, walking towards his office and simply passed with no real reason. He'd been curled up in a ball for the longest time and then it'd taken all his friends to keep him from doing something stupid.   
  
They'd taken turns last night and last night while Jughead and Kevin were here they started talking about what he'd do for living situations and such. The house was in his name, a thing they'd done when his dad had gotten out of the hospital from being shot. They'd also taken the time too make sure his name was on all the bank accounts and that he was listed as a co owner of the construction company. He wasn't struggling, but in a couple months, paying the bills and buying food... yeah he'd feel the pinch. Especially with the slow season coming. They'd looked at it all and set around talking plans.   
  
It had been Kevin who talked about camming for cash. He'd never done it but he knew that Betty's fake brother had been a cam boy for money. He'd called up Betty and she'd come over and brought a laptop that she'd kept hidden in her room since they'd gotten it and set it up for her to cam. She showed him the basics of how to do it and then they'd created a profile for him. Something short and to the point.   
  
ArchieAndrews.   
  
With that taken care of, they'd signed in and she explained that while he could do this just for women if he wanted, he'd get more money if he did it for men too or aimed for guys. So they watched a few of the guys cam's and Archie blushed, watching other guys masturbate hadn't exactly been high on his list of things to do with his life. But he watched, and studied but in the end he couldn't really think of what made the difference between a good cam show and a bad one. But he could tell some of them were better than others.   
  
In the end they called Kevin and he gave them a run down on what guys were looking for. It was a pretty simple list and after swearing them both to secrecy Archie decided to give them a preivew of whta he'd planned. A slow seductive strip, talking to the audience, a little sexy dance when he was showing skin. And before too long he was down to his boxers and with a blush he slipped them off revealing his body to his friends. He stood there naked in front of them and wasn't sure what to do with his hands so he held them at his sides. WIth some coaching from Kevin he started feeling himself up. It didn't take him too long to sport some impressive wood in front of them.   
  
Then came the hardest thing of Archie's life. Masturbating in front of his friends, and taking directing on how to hold his body and move so that he looked sexy. Sure it wasn't the most comfortable he'd ever been, but apparently it looked sexy. And then he'd taken the time to edge a couple times before he finally came all over his chest. Given how Betty's hand was convulsing in her lap and Kevin kept adjusting himself he was pretty sure they found it hot enough.   
  
After that had come the talks about things he needed to know and a promise that he'd set them up as moderators. But they'd eventually gone home and he'd gotten some sleep. It wasn't much, but it was a plan and a way not to have to touch his dad's left over money for a while if he could help it. So here he was in the shower slowly trying to figure out how exactly he wanted to spend today, since he still had a couple weeks of bereavment leave from the school. He finished his shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around himself out of habit.   
  
He paused, thinking about that. No one else was here. And baring him taking on some of his friends as room mates ... it was likely just going to be him here. DId he really care about wearing clothes when it was just him? He shrugged and finished drying off before putting the towel in the hamper and walking naked through the house. It was strange to think of being naked in his house.   
  
Because now it truely was _his_ house. That thought hit him in a strange way but he walked on to his room and tried to decide if he even wanted to get dressed this morning. He glanced over to Betty's room, realizing she had her curtains open and was smirking as she watched him walk around his room naked. He smirked at her and shook his cock at her, she turned and said something and Kevin walked up to the window with a blush on his face.   
  
He picked up his cell phone. _Thinking about going naked today. Do you think anyone would mind?_ A short while later he had his response.   
  
_The mail man might have issues, but your fans will always like you bare assed._ Betty sent back, making him smile. He could do this with their support.   
  
_Juggy coming over for the show later?_ He sent back to her.   
  
_He's not sure how he feels about seeing that much of your body._   
  
_Nothing he hasn't seen over the years. Only really stopped the last couple years when we started having all the issues. I'm fine if he wants to watch or mod._   
  
_You do realize that's weird, right?_   
  
_Naw, just a healthy out look._ Archie smiled to himself. _Have a good day at school. I might see about doing a small little thing in a little bit, you mod from your phones. But the big one will be tonight._   
  
_Kevin wants to know if he can bring someone?_   
  
_Oh? Uh, sure... I guess?_ Archie wondered who Kevin might be bringing, it wasn't like he planned to walk around naked at School, it had to be someone that they could trust and who could keep a secret. But beyond that he knew he could trust Kevin. Archie said his goodbyes and set up the cam and started streaming. He started by showing off his smiling face and then standing up with his hand hiding himself to flash his ass..   
  
Comments started rolling in and he watched as his friends started to join in as mods to help keep him protected. He did some ediging and eventually ended up shooting a load all over his chin. He got a few tips here and there saying the'd love to watch this naked straight boy lick his own seed off his face, so he scooped it up and fed himself. They went wild for it and pretty soon he had requests and tips going asking just what he was comfortable with.   
  
He was almost ready to shut off the show so he could get some house work done and maybe look at his back log of homework when a large tip with a private message made it's way into hsi inbox. He clicked and it was a suggestion that he should try a new app called Dared. Supposedly if he was willing to do more and more "non straight" things on camera, people could tip and pay him to do more things. And there was also an app called rent me, where people could effectively rent him for x amount of time. If he set limits to digital or over the net, he could get paid by the hour to do things for people.   
  
He sent the links to Kevin and Betty to ask if they'd heard of it, and suprisingly it was Jughead who came back.   
  
_Dared is a little hard core. But Rent me can be tame. Its how i finance a lot of things. And why I'm not wearing any underwear today with a cock ring. So... yeah, it can be racy but still easier to get done. Up to you dude._   
  
_Thanks Juggy._ Archie signed off of his show and set about exploring both sites. A few hours of reserach later he had an account on both and had them inter linked between each other and his cam page. So that by the time everyone got there that night to set up in the dining room, Archie was ready to start sending out social media blasts about his show. He'd been plesantly surprised that Kevin's guest was Moose. But he should have known. They were on and off again and again, they just happened to be on this week. So Moose was there watching as Archie came down in causal clothes and got the stream going.   
  
Pretty hot and fast out of the gate they had Archie stripping. BIdding and tipping for the skin they wanted him to reveal till he was down to just his underwear again. He smiled and asked if there were any requests for him? That's when there was a chime on his rent me page.   
  
_70 bucks if you give the big guy a hand job._ He turned to Moose and then to the screen. "You guys want to watch me jerk off my big buddy here?" There were a lot of yes' followed by little tips. "What do you say Moose?"   
  
"I... I guess." He blushed but went to the seat where they could watch as Archie undid Moose's jeans and pulled them and his boxers down to reveal a mamoth cock and a tidy crotch.   
  
"holy shit." Jughead shook his head in the background.   
  
"I know." Kevin beamed as Archie began to slowly stroke Moose. He was working up the nerve to making kiss the slick tip when there was another chime and Betty puth is cell in front of his face. _50 bucks if you blow him, another 50 if you deep throat that fucker._ Something about the user name looked familiar and he realized with a glance to Kevin who exactly had sent that suggestion and the money should he accept it.   
  
"Looks like we're going beyond a hand job moose..."   
  
"Oh?" Moose blushed.   
  
"They want to see my lips around the base of your cock." Archie grinned as he leaned in and licked along the swollen tip, and i aim to get as much of it into my mouth as I can." He started sucking on Moose, the first cock to ever get past his lips and he was taking him in deep. Pretty soon he had half of him in his mouth and with a determination that he'd honed over his entire life he worked and worked till his lips were firmly around the base and Archie gave a look to Kevin who was clearly recording from his phone.   
  
Good. He knew what Kevin was going to be jerking off to later, when he was alone in his room thinking about how he'd paid Archie to blow his boyfriend. But as he pulled up and let the cock fall from his throat with a wet pop Archie looked at the screen.   
  
"Anyone want to see if i can make him cum like that?"   
  



	2. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie’s business is growing and he’s getting more patrons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to day two of kinktober’s offering.

Archie’s jaw ached from blowing Moose, he hadn’t been expecting to take something that big on his first foray into gay sex. But it had been fun. And he’d ended up swallowing Moose’s load. Afterward he’d had a horse voice but he finished out the show and had ordered a pizza after where they ate and hung out till everyone went home.   
  
He lay there in bed and realizing that the house was too quiet. He sighed to himself, he didn’t think he was going to be able to do long term living on his own. He’d have to mention to some of the guys to see if anyone wanted to move in and help with the bills. Plus it’d be nice to have a break in the silence. He rubbed at his eyes and started to get up. He was nearly to the shower when he heard the knocking.   
  
_Knock knock knock_   
  
“I’m coming.”He padded back to his room and picked up a pair of boxers and slipped them on before going down to the door to find FP standing there. “Hey, what’s up?”   
  
“The boys down at the site saw your pages…” FP blushed.   
  
“Ah…”   
  
“They wanted me to come down and ask if we were in that much trouble?” FP held himself like he was expecting to be fired.   
  
“Nope. The company’s fine, and their pay is safe.”   
  
“Than…”   
  
“I’m doing this so I have some money so I don’t have to dip into dad’s accounts for a little while. Plus… I’m kinda enjoying it.” Archie smiled softly.   
  
“Yeah… one of the guys showed everyone the video of you blowing that monster cock last night…” FP blushed.   
  
“Not bad for my first dick I sucked huh?” Archie gave a goofy smile.   
  
“That was… you’d never…”   
  
“Nope. Women… yeah I know what I’m doing because of Ms. Grundy. That woman rode me like I was her favorite toy and taught me how to make a woman orgasm every time my dick’s in her. Guys… moose was the first I’ve been with and all I did was suck his cock down my throat on camera in front of I don’t’ even know how many people.” Archie crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
“Who’d have thought Fred’s boy would be such a slut.” FP smirked.   
  
“What can I say, I like sex. And apparently I’m good at it.”   
  
“So….” FP put his hands in his pockets.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Is there like a menu of things you’ll do?” FP gave him a hungry look.   
  
“Been a little while FP?”   
  
“Yes.” He let his naked hunger show. His eyes raking down Archie’s body making the boy shiver and smile a little.   
  
“Such a dark look…”   
  
“I’m thinking about renting you… how much for something a little _darker_ than just a blow job?”   
  
“What did you have in mind?” Archie stretched out his body, showing off.   
  
“Bondage.” FP adjusted himself.   
  
“Oh?” A flash in Archie’s eyes indicated he wasn’t likely to turn his best friend’s father down just now.   
  
“How much to tie you up…” FP gave a dark needy look.   
  
“How many hours you wanting?”   
  
“Depends…”   
  
“On?”   
  
“Can I pay for you to be bound for our use on the site?” FP looked down.   
  
“Trying to negotiate for all the guys…”   
  
“Knowing that you’re not going to short them they’re going to want to have _some_ fun.” He blushed.   
  
“Tell you what, everyone chips in 5 bucks at the site, you guys can have me for the rest of the day.”   
  
“R-really?” FP blinked.   
  
“But this is more a one time offer so we can get things organized. If we make it a regular thing where I show up to spread my legs for the guys on their breaks… that’ll take a bigger commitment because of the block of time I’d be giving up.”   
  
“Taste test today to decide if we want you that much…?”   
  
“Exactly.” Archie nodded.   
  
“If I pay up front… can I make some… _demands_?”   
  
“Like?”   
  
“Loose the shorts.”   
  
“You pay up front and I’m good with trusting you. Anything goes too far we add to the final settle up, okay?”   
  
“Yeah…” Archie went and got his phone and plugged in a small white square. He scanned FP’s card and set up the charge for a couple hours. Once he saw it went through he sat his phone down and slipped his boxers off leaving himself completely naked in front of FP and the open window. “Damn…”   
  
“Like what you see?” Archie smirked.   
  
“Turn around…” Archie shrugged and faced the wall presenting his ass to FP. “Fuck…” His hand ghosted down the back of Archie’s back till they came to rest on that glorious ass. “I can’t wait to sink my hard cock into that tight virgin hole.” He smacked Archie’s ass hard leaving a hand print and earning himself a moan.   
  
“You like spanking?” Archie grinned over his shoulder.   
  
“I like a lot of things kid…”   
  
“So what else do you want?”   
  
“Where’s your tool belt?”   
  
“In the truck…” Archie blushed.   
  
“You’re going to need that and your work boots.”   
  
“Okay.” Archie grabbed his work books and slipped them and some socks on while FP watched him before they walked out to the truck and got his tool belt. Archie followed FP out to his truck and waited till FP had started the truck to reach over and undo FP’s jeans and fish his rock hard cock out into the open. He stroked it before licking his lips and leaning over to blow his best friend’s father. Swallowing his cock before he started bobbing his head. One of FP’s hands came down and began to direct his efforts as he drove them to the local sex shop. He put Archie’s belt on him and walked him in, his cock leading the way as they went through the aisles.   
  
FP took them to the bondage aisle and picked up some restrains, a couple gags, including a spider gag, and picked up something that Archie wasn’t sure what it was. His questioning look must have gotten FP’s attention.   
  
“I’m not springing for condoms for all the guys, and it’s kind of risky to have you bareback twenty thirty guys … is well… that’s not exactly safe for you. This cock sleeve goes up your ass, gives us a little extra girth to get you off, tightens and provides some extra texture for your ass for us to get off to, and makes a good cum catcher so you don’t get loaded up with anything questionable.”   
  
“oh…” Archie blushed, following FP to the checkout, which once everything was bought and paid for, Archie found his arms bound from wrist to elbow together behind his back, his ass stuffed full of the cock sleeve and a vibrating egg safely inside the sleeve making his hard cock leak down his thigh as he blew FP in the truck on the way to the bondage gangbang that FP had set up with Archie’s new employees. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this, but the money would help him get some things for the house, and ensure that he didn’t have to dock anyone’s pay for anything he needed. It was his first gangbang, but not his last by far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like this series.


	3. Bukkake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being bound by FP and fucked by the crew, Archie makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Kinktober!

Archie rubbed his jaw as he sat in his office chair. The crew had taken to the idea of the boss being someone they could fuck like ducks to water. Once the whole team had had a turn they discussed a few fundamental facts. Like the costs of doing business. Finding out that he'd done this to pay for his expenses so he'd not have to touch their salaries had been a major selling factor on things. Archie would come in once a day to learn the ropes of running things from FP and looking through his dad's notes. But once a week he'd be there to give blow jobs and get fucked all day so they could take rolling breaks as needed.   
  
When he was there, he'd be naked the whole time so they could schedule their days to determine who was going to get serviced on the limited time which days. That had went over pretty decently, and then the fact that he'd charge five bucks a week from everyone to pay for this service, they'd been happy to chip in. Five dollars a week to have a whore that'd suck and let them fuck till their heart's content? Of course they'd jump at that. Archie had been working on wearing a hole in the carpeting when a couple of the guys had taken off and disappeared for a while after having passed the hat around.   
  
He'd wondered what they'd been up to till they came back with a large series of boxes and asked if they could clear half the office trailer out. Archie said sure and then they'd taken the time to set up an extra large orgy sized bed in the far end of the trailer as well as getting some sexy sheets that made the whole thing look like it belonged in a brothel or something. Archie had laid on the bed and presented his ass to the guys who thought this up and he took them two at a time for the rest of the afternoon. And some of those guys weren't packing small meat either.   
  
As he sat there in the office completely naked checking his emails he could hear FP talking with someone. He absently wondered who FP was talking too till the door opened and a man in a business suit walked in behind FP.   
  
"And here he is." FP gestured to Archie who blushed, feeling a little embarrassed to be naked while to both of them were fully dressed.   
  
"And this is?" Archie glanced to FP.   
  
"This is a local investor..." FP blushed.   
  
"I don't recognize you." Archie moved, aware that his cock was hanging long as he moved to shake the tall man's hand. HIs warm hand wrapping around Archie's as he shook his hand.   
  
"Ambrose, Spellman. I'm from Greendale."   
  
"Ah. I don't know many of the businessmen over that way." Archie drank in the way that Ambrose looked him up and down and seemed to devour him with his eyes.   
  
"FP tells me that you started this little... side business to make sure that you're employees didn't have to lose any money or stress out. That's quite... magnanimous of you...." Ambrose's eyes seemed to twinkle.   
  
"Dad always said if you treated the guys well and they'd work the best they can for you." Archie nodded.   
  
"Smart man." Ambrose smiled.   
  
"So how can i help you?"   
  
"I've recently come into some family money and i've been wanting to invest locally..." Ambrose smiled softly. "And since i recently got to where i could travel again, I've started looking into the surrounding towns. You might know my aunts... they run the mortuary in Greendale."   
  
"Yeah, i've heard of them I think. I remember going to a friend's funeral there... weren't you the guy who helped set up?"   
  
"Keen eye." Ambrose smiled. "i had a health issue that kept me confined to the house and my aunts were kind enough to let me live there while I healed. And now that i'm finally well enough to travel... it's important to me that i give back to the community that supported me so much."   
  
"You had friends in Riverdale?"   
  
"Yeah... i knew FP here from a while back..." Ambrose smirked, causing FP to blush.   
  
"I had a thing for leather bars..." FP coughed.   
  
"Really..." Archie gave the thought to how things were set up at the Serpent's bar and could imagine FP being into leather in a _fun_ way. "I'd never have guessed." He smirked.   
  
"I'm going to enjoy teaching that smart mouth what it's meant for." FP smirked.   
  
"I take it, you're in the know of what all I do here?"   
  
"I could guess by the way you're dressed...." Ambrose gave a catty smile.   
  
"So... I have to ask, what exactly are you wanting to invest in?"   
  
"I'm thinking both your construction company, because we could use a good construction company to work in Greendale and i'd also like to invest in your camming company."   
  
"Oh?" Archie sat with one leg blocking his groin, but his hard cock stood proud over the edge of his thigh showing off just how big he was.   
  
"Oh yes. A straight boy who's willing to have gangbangs with loads of men to pay his bills and save others from losing their pay... coupled with how hot you are... i can see you getting a lot of pay."   
  
"Oh?" Archie wasn't sure he'd really thought about making a lot of money, mostly just enough to keep the house going. "How would you suggest making more money?"   
  
"Care to review what you've done so far?"   
  
"Sure." Archie brought out his laptop and showed Ambrose what he'd done and some of his videos. They talked for a long while and in the end Ambrose was going to invest in the business, provided that they installed a camera to record Archie's trists in the new bed, as well as him shooting a commercial for both the construction company and for the cam business. He also would invest in Archie's side business for a limited stake in the profits. All in all it seemed a little too good to be true but after calling Veronica and Jughead to look over the paperwork they couldn't spot anything untoward. So by the end of the day, they'd made a deal that both could live with.   
  
"So..." Ambrose smirked. "Have you given any thought to how you want to end the commercial...?"   
  
"No.... you have something in mind though, don't you?"   
  
"How do you feel about bukkake?" Ambrose challenged.   
  
"How many guys do I need to make that happen?" Archie started to do the mental math.   
  
"Five or six... why?"   
  
"I think I know some guys who'd be fine with blowing off on my face."   
  
"Really? Why do i think you have a better understanding of your friend's sex lives than I do of mine?" Ambrose chuckled.   
  
"This sort of life change, I had a lot of input from a lot of sources... and a couple guys are pretty _notorious_ for enjoying facials..."   
  
"Call them... i think we can make this happen today."   
  
"Okay." Archie picked up his phone and dialed. "Hey ... Chuck.... you doing anything tonight?"   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m plotting to do one of these for every day in kinktober.


End file.
